Leading Men
by xxRainbow-Fizzxx
Summary: -Drabble/One-Shot Series- Both leading men with a love of the sky- and maybe something else. -BalthierxVaan- -One-Hundred Themes-
1. Stars

**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy XII is owned by Square-Enix.

So this is my new drabble collection. It's going to focus around BalthierxVaan- because I'm currently in love with those two. I'm going to try and create a list of two hundred themes, so if you have any ideas, please tell me.

Theme: Stars

* * *

I looked outside the window of the Strahl and looked towards the sky above. It wasn't anything usual, just a bunch of tiny stars. I could feel eyes watching me, but I ignored their stare. Obviously they didn't feel like being ignored. 

I felt a hand on the small of my back, forcing me to turn in wonder.

"Balthier?" I guess you could say I was a little confused. Lately, the he had been distant and cold towards me. Usually he'd teach me a thing or two about sky pirating, then he'd lock himself away in his room- leaving Fran in charge.

"Dear Vaan" He began, his voice low. "I saw stars reflecting in your eyes- and I must say I find it highly attractive."

His soft lips brushed against my own for just a moment before he walked off. Never before had I liked the stars so much.

* * *

Review. :) 


	2. Magick

**Theme: **Magick

* * *

Vaan knew magic existed- but never before had he seen Balthier use magic. He knew the man had to have some tricks up his sleeves, but so far he hadn't seen anything other than his skills with a gun. Vaan, luckily, had formed a plan- and he was almost certain it would work.

The two walked into the Giza Plains and waited for their current mark to appear. Somehow, Vaan had been able to get just Balthier to follow him- the other's having previous plans. Apparently a Croakadile had been causing trouble for travelers, so a mark had been set; which Vaan had taken. The beast had a weakness for fire, and any magick user would have a simple fire spell.

Finally, the Croakadile appeared and the two sprang forward. Balthier used basic gun shots, much to Vaan's dismay. The smaller boy's blade hacked and slashed at the hideous beast, the damage being lessened from the elemental strikes.

"Come on Balthier, use fire." Vaan was obviously getting a little tired- sweat dripping down his tanned face. Blonde hair clung to his face as his swings slowed.

Another gun shot was heard and the Croakadile fell to the ground, slowly disappearing. By this point Vaan was annoyed; it had been a complete waste of time to take this mark!

"Why don't you ever use magick?" The teenaged boy grimaced as the pair began to walk back to Rabanastre. Balthier simply smirked and stopped walking. He turned to the fairly dirty boy and brought their faces closer together. Slowly, he brought their lips together- stunning Vaan in the process.

"Unbeknownst to you, my thief, there is more than one kind of magick."

* * *

Any ideas for the next theme?

If so, ass it to the end of your review. :)


	3. Water

**Theme: **Water

**

* * *

**Water came in many different forms. 

It filled the fountains of Rabanastre. It ran rapidly through streams and rivers. It even dripped off our bodies as we fought together.

But one form of the cooling liquid was beginning to form. The grey-eyed boy brushed back the onslaught of tears that were threatening to fall. This couldn't have been happening- it had to be a sick joke. He watched as the flames encased the Bahamut, the ship quickly falling to Earth. The young man could feel something breaking inside- his heart? No, that wasn't possible. He never loved Balthier- he'd promised himself he'd never fall for the charming man.

Friendship? No, he knew that they shared more than friendship. They treated each other like friends when they were around others, but when they were alone it was magical. They'd kiss, touch, and finally end up sleeping together.

_"But it never meant anything . . . right?" _Vaan thought to himself. He had his hands on the controls, his lips moving quickly. He was trying to calm Ashe, but deep down, he was the one who needed comfort.

Because right now, tears seemed to be the only water in existence.

* * *

I think my next theme is going to be . . . . "Tebby Bear". :)

I can get some fluff out of that. Unless people want some angst- which would give you the theme "Glass".

Hmm, tell me what you want and I shall deliver. Just review.


	4. Fire

**Theme:** Fire

* * *

It felt like flame was encasing the boys' bodies as their breaths mingled. They lay facing each other, their faces tinted red. Blonde hair was plastered to the younger male's face- it was slowly pushed out of Vaan's face by Balthier's passionate touch.

"Balthier, I-"

"Hush . . ." The onlder boy placed a finger to the younger's lips as he quieted the blonde. "Before you steal another word, my thief, let the fire burn down."

Vaan nodded sleepily, nuzzling into the crock of Balthier's neck. The ecru-haired male sighed as Vaan placed a feather soft kiss upon his neck.

When the flames of lust die down, the fire of love is born.

* * *

Okay . . . so this drabble was rather short. But I'm going to be honest and say I like the way it turned out. :)

Next up is glass.


	5. Glass

» Theme: Glass

I guess I finally know what it's like to be shattering glass.

I always thought me heart was made of gold. I'm usually a good person- right? I mean, I steal from the Empire and I aiding the Resistance, but that doesn't make me a bad person. I do what I need to get by, and if that makes me a horrible person, then I guess I'm pure evil.

But now I know what my heart is really made of- Glass.

I could feel my heart shatter as I watched motionlessly at the two I assumed to only be friends, or rather, _partners_. And when I say partners, I don't mean lovers. I mean business people working to together with a slight friendship on the side. But this wasn't what I had expected at all.

Balthier's pale lips pressed heatedly on Fran's full set.

I could see their tongues dart about. Balthier was taking the lead, of course. After all, he is the leading man- and he could just keep telling himself that. But did leading men cheat on the leading lady- I mean, other leading male? I don't think so. As the sight before me continued, I had to grab the wall for support. I kept back my sobs, that way I wouldn't be caught and seen.

But finally, I snapped.

Balthier pressed passionate kisses along Fran's jaw line. In the heat of the moment, the viera woman let out a soft moan. I wanted to gag on the spot- so this was why Balthier told me to keep out relationship a secret! How many people was he sleeping with? I knew where this was going , and I had no desire to watch it. I stormed down the hallway, finally allowing my tear to fall.

That was the day my glass heart shattered.

* * *

No real comment on this one.

Although I'm not completely pleased with it.


	6. Teddy Bear

Theme: Teddy Bear

Since Vaan was young he'd always slept with a teddy bear. The puffy animal had been a gift from Reks before they said their final goodbye- a way to remember him, in a sense. They didn't know it at the time, but that would be their last brotherly embrace before the war took Reks. When Vaan finally witnessed his brother's death, he knew that he needed to find a name, a way to treasure the stuffed bear more than ever.

Everything he thought up seemed unfitting. List after list- and he still came up empty. So many things fit, but they never said enough to show exactly how the young blonde felt. He was alone in the world; his family had been taken by the plague, his brother had finally died, and all he truly had left was Penelo. But she was a popular; she couldn't spend all of her time with the lonely boy.

But the world continued to spin- and now we are in the present time.

Vaan walked back to his bedroom on the Strahl, his eyes heavy with fatigue. They'd had a long day, traveling around to finish some last minute hunts for gil. Their food supply was low, as was their gil count, so they'd all scrambled about to make some extra cash to replenish the supplies. Vaan said a quick 'goodnight' to Ashe- his partner in crime for the day- and entered his own room. Inside he noticed something was very off; his usually stuffed bag was only half full.

Grabbing the bag and dumping out all of it's contents, he noticed what was missing- his stuffed bear. Now, for a normal teenager, this may not have been a big thing, but for Vaan it meant his world was breaking. His last memory of Reks was gone- and with it, his heart. Tearing out of the room and down the hall, the blonde teen slammed the doors to the control room open, fury clear in his eyes. And simple to make matters worse, he noticed something to further his anger.

Balthier held the bear in his grasp, a look of disgust on his unblemished face.

"Why would he want such a sickening _doll_? In any case, it needn't be on my ship, we'll toss it-" Balthier's conversation with Fran ended as he was turned to face the angered teen.

"You don't know anything Balthier- now hand it over!" Vaan reached towards the ecru-haired male and snatched the bear before making a mad dash out of the room. He bolted back down the hall and slammed his door shut, jumping onto his bed in his haste. Fresh tears were streaming down his youthful face.

------------------

Next Evening

-----------------

"_How could he say something like that?!" _Vaan's angry thoughts were put on hold as the door to his bedroom opened. Fran walked in and smirked gently at the young thief. She moved forward and tossed something onto his bed.

"Balthier gives his regards." The veira woman nodded as she shut the door behind her. Lifting the object that had been lazily tossed onto his bed, he noted the fine craftsmanship of the new stuffed bear. Attached was a small note card that read:

_Penelo explained it to me._

_I had no idea, my little thief._

_But maybe I can make it better,_

_And promote you to my Teddy Bear?_

_-Balthier_

All sentiments put aside, Vaan rolled his eyes and stood up, putting Reks' bear down beside Balthier's. Now the mystery was 'who did Balthier find to write such a sappy note'.

* * *

I'm not really a fan of this ending. I don't know, just something about it bothers me . . . 


	7. Music

» Theme: Music

Men and women lined the streets of Rabanastre singing joyful songs and dancing about. What was today, a day in which people celebrated all throughout the beautiful dessert city? It was the fifth year out of the reign of the Empire, that's what today was. It was a massive event, people from all over came to join in the celebration. People were freed from their dead-end jobs for one night of merriment and bliss.

But this also meant something to a certain blonde, for it happened to also be a day full of surprises. When he was awoken first thing that morning, he had expected to see none other than Penelo before him, making some comment about him being lazy. Instead, he was awoken by a set of pale lips being placed upon his smaller set. His eyes going wide in awareness, he noticed ecru locks by his eyes, and that could only mean one thing. Wrapping his arms around the gorgeous sky pirate, he tugged the man into the bed with him, instead of simply being straddled.

"Balthier, where have you been?" He nuzzled his face into the crock of Balthier's neck and smiled. Since his last adventure with the sky pirate, it'd been atleast a year or more since he'd been visited.

"Off looking for treasure, my dearest thief." He pressed his lips against Vaan's cheek in a chaste manner and rose from the bed, leaving the poor boy to shiver in cold. "But I did find one interesting object. You may see it at the midnight celebration at the Sandsea."

The rest of the day, Vaan couldn't contain his excitement. He ran to and fro with Penelo, dancing around the streets to the live music. Heart felt lyrics and joyous songs came from every corner of the city. Finally, the hours passed, and Vaan found himself running away from the crowded streets and towards the Sandsea. Once inside, he looked around through the piles of drunken men, and as per usual, found Balthier sitting in the upper-class section of the bar.

Running up the stairs, Vaan was a little surprised to see that Balthier was alone- no Fran, no Ashe, nobody. They were alone- just Vaan, Balthier, and something of interest. The ecru-haired male motioned for him to take a seat, which the blonde teen gladly accepted. He'd been on his feet all day, so to be able to sit was a relief. Watching as Balthier stood and reached into his pocket and extracted a small velvet pouch. Stepping to the side and coming closer to Vaan, the blonde blushed as the older male fell onto one knee. It almost were as if Balthier was about to—

"Vaan Ratsbane, will you take I, Ffamran Mid Bunansa, to be your leading man." He dropped the ring into his right hand- it slipped out of the bag with ease- and smiled charmingly up at the red-faced boy. A few people were watching at this point, and he could clearly see Penelo, Larsa, Fran, and the rest of the crew watch the couple with great interest. "I promise to make this work. We can travel the world on the Strahl, and make our dreams come true, my dearest thief."

Vaan mixed Balthier's words in with the music, letting them mix in his mind and create a soothing melody- the perfect love song.

"Of course, I, Vaan Ratsbane, would be thrilled to be your leading love- for now and ever." And with that, the two kissed as the midnight celebrations began.

* * *

I'm currently working on "Ink" as a theme, but I'm getting stuck. D;

Anyways, I'm sorry this took so long to update. I had everything written down on paper, but I had yet to type and revise everything.

Sorry. xx

Finally, I have a new story that's in need of a beta. If anyone is interested, please let me know via message- NOT REVIEW!

Danke. :)


	8. Sins

**I'm terribly sorry it's taken me so long to update this drabble series. :(**

**I just got so busy with finals, then I had an arts camp to attend. Well, I'm back, and I'll be adding a new drabble every other day- promise!**

**My chapter sorry will finally get an update sometime next week too, so be looking out for that!**

**Theme: Sins**

* * *

Obviously every sky pirate had a few things hidden in the far reaches of their minds. Anything from random acts of lust to the greed they feel on a regular basis, each sin was tucked within their memories. But Balthier didn't think much on all the heinous acts he had committed- after all, it was his way of survival, and as such he didn't think his usual lifestyle was wrong.

He felt pride in knowing that he had yet to be hung for his acts against the Empire. He felt pride for having one of the greatest airships in existence. But most of all, he felt pride for having something many seemed to want- he had Vaan.

Balthier felt envy that he didn't possess the Goddess Magicite he had so wanted. He felt envy whenever he didn't have the money to get the meal he so desired- of course this was an easy fix, seeing as he was teaming up with a pick pocket. But most of all, he felt envious whenever he saw Vaan speaking to Penelo with only his eyes- something Balthier could never do with the blonde boy.

The suave sky pirate felt greed whenever he entered a treasure chamber- never knowing when enough is enough. He felt greed when entered a market and everything around him was able to be purchased- even when he didn't need half the junk they were selling. He also felt greedy when his lips came together with the younger thief, when they'd lay in bed during their late night escapades.

Balthier felt wrathful whenever his plans didn't work out quite the way he expected, usually resulting in a narrow escape. He also felt an immediate feeling of wrath whenever Penelo would cast berserk on him, upping his attack strength. But the most wrath he'd ever felt, and possibly even shown, was shen he watched as Ashe seemed to flirt with _his _lover.

Ever once in a while Balthier needs a day to himself, a day where he can be a sloth. He's a sloth after a day of random hunts with who ever offers to assist him. He becomes a sloth after a fight between himself and Fran- apparently he wasn't focused on his own life anymore. But he was always a sloth after an intense night of love making to his young thief.

He'd never felt like such a glutton as he had after a few days wandering through the Ogir Yensa Sandsea- since a certain "captain" had shirked his duties that day. He was a glutton for pain during his near death experience during the Bahamut incident- granted he was doing it to save the others. And right after that incident he became a glutton for love; love which he found in the form of a new sky pirate- Vaan.

But when it came to lust… that was where Balthier was truly damned. He'd look down at the sun kissed skin bellow him and watch the younger face flush crimson. He'd completely lose control and soon Balthier would simply take the boy, not wanting to wait any longer. Vaan would never refuse his older lover- after all; sins came with ever sky pirate.

* * *

**Hope that made up for my absence- if not I really am sorry.**

**Until next time!**


	9. Movies

**Okay, so I'm offically looking for a beta-reader. I'm not perfect with spelling or grammar, obviously, and I'd love some help.**

**If you're interested please drop me a message or say so in your review.**

**Danke! :)**

**Theme: Movies**

* * *

In the eyes on Vaan Ratsbane, it seemed that horror movies were created for one purpose: to utterly humiliate him. The lither teen hated watching the dark and usually gory films. It seemed like every time he watched one he ended up in the same exact position- being held by his current boyfriend. It felt so cliché and yet it always ended with an argument between the two- just like now.

"I'm not scared Balthier, so you can stop asking if I'm okay!" The blonde teen yelled, anger clear in his voice. He was glaring down at the body still sitting on the couch- Balthier. They had been watching the Grudge until just a moment ago, but the older of the two just had to keep pushing the question: _are you scared? _Vaan may have been scared, but he wasn't about to admit to such a thing. On females got scared at horror movies, not teenaged guys.

"Vaan, stop acting so childish this moment." Balthier was just about at wit's end with his younger lover. Dark eyes stared straight into opposing grays. They had this same arfuement every week, and Balthier was sick and tired of hearing it. "I don't care if you're scared, I won't judge you on such a trivial matter."

Vaan's hands quickly became fists as the two went back and forth for the next five minutes. Balthier was just about ready to kick the child out, so close, when he watched him simply storm out on his own. He could only stand their and watch as his love went out the door.

Apparently Vaan's masculinity wasn't such a trivial matter.

* * *

**This is going to be continued somewhere down the road. For now it seemed liked a good place to end.**

**Next chapter is going to be cell phones. In your review, please tell me if you'd like it for Balthier or Vaan's POV.**

**Til next time!**


End file.
